Dom Juan, au féminin
by Moorgane
Summary: Kayla Payton Collins, fille la plus populaire du lycée, et Lesbienne par-dessus le marché. Coureuse de jupon. Cependant, elle avait une cible bien précise dans le viseur. Lucy Quinn Fabray. Elle ferait ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Juste du sexe. Sans sentiment. Juste du sexe, pur et dur. Mais bien sur depuis quand son cœur se préoccupait de ce que son cerveau voulait. ?
1. Prologue

Fiction baser sur la série de Glee. Le personnage de Kayla Collins m'appartiens

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany et Santana font partit des Cheerios. Rachel est en couple avec Noah Puckerman et Santana avec Brittany. Quinn n'a pas été enceinte et n'a pas couché avec Puck.

* * *

2 mots. 7 lettres. Certains disaient que l'amour était une rivière, que l'amour était un paradis, qu'il était partout autour de nous, qu'il nous conduisaient la ou nous appartenions. D'autres disaient que c'était un rire sous la pluie, un sourire sous les larmes, du bonheur après la peur. Mais Kayla Collins savait que l'amour était synonyme de douleur. Le monde lui criait de fuir, d'abandonner, car jamais _Elle_ ne sera sienne. Elle faisait tout pour oublier cette réalité. Mais quand cette juste réalité nous explosait au visage, elle nous brûlait, malgré tout nos effort pour oublier. Kayla Collins savait que l'amour n'était pas fait pour elle la solitude lui collait à la peau. Et si elle se brûlait les ailes? Après tout, ignorer ce que l'on ressentait, ce n'était pas ignorer tout simplement sa propre existence?


	2. Quinn

Voici le premier chapitre de Dom Juan, au feminin. Ecrit du point de vue de Quinn. Chaque chapitre sera d'un point de vue d'un personnage. Le second sera vu par Kayla. Bonne Lecture. :)

* * *

La sonnerie retentit. Mes yeux ne purent la lâcher. Ses cheveux bruns bouclé, ses yeux hypnotisant, sa carrure athlétique. Kayla Collins avait tout pour plaire. Elle est la fille la plus populaire du lycée, en ne faisant partit d'aucun club, ni même de l'équipe de cheerleaders. Son simple regard avait d'elle la fille la plus prisée du lycée. Son sourire ayant aidé, son rire aussi. Réflexion faite, cette fille était tellement parfaite, que le fait qu'elle soit la reine du lycée n'était qu'une pure logique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et un frisson ne put s'empêcher de me parcourir. Kayla Collins pouvait vous faire avoir un orgasme, simplement en vous regardant. La rougeur prit possession de mes joues, et je détournai le regard de cette fille, qui habitait ma tête depuis maintenant une semaine. Le Glee Club débuta, et je me dis que cette heure sera une torture. Kayla et Brittany ayant leur duo à faire, dans une tenue légèrement déshabillé, en vue du thème de la semaine.

**-Kayla Collins et Brittany Pierce, à vous de jouer**, s'exclama Mr. Schuester.

Kayla se leva. Dans sa tenue particulièrement courte et attrayante. Un short en jean délavé, ses baskets montantes habituelles, un tee-shirt laissant apercevoir son abdomen ferme et parfaitement dessiné et son épaule gauche. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. _Oui, des sentiments commencent à naître pour cette brune rebelle_. Les premières notes de Womanizer retentirent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle. Santana s'en aperçut et m'interrogea du regard, pour lui répondre, je lui adressai un sourire tendu. Kayla me rendrait dingue avant la fin de l'année. Le numéro qu'elles nous offraient était haut en couleur et en sensualité. Mes mains se crispèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ma chaise, ce qui fit rire doucement la Latina à mes côtés qui reçut de ma pars un regard noir et meurtrier. Le Glee club toucha à sa fin, me libérant enfin de la chaleur qui m'avait conquise et je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, encore sous l'emprise de Kayla Collins et son numéro de danse sur Womanizer. _Cette chanson lui collait parfaitement à la peau_. Kayla était une coureuse de jupon, pire que tous les garçons du lycée sauf son meilleur ami, Puck. Je passai doucement ma main sur mon visage, en m'adossant au mur et gardai les yeux fermé un moment. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aimer Kayla, je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de cette fille. Premièrement, c'était une fille. Deuxièmement, elle couchait avec des millions de filles à droite et à gauche. Troisièmement, j'étais peut être la capitaine des cheerleaders, mais elle ne me calculait pas même une seconde. J'étais, à ses yeux, inexistante. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. Je voulais Kayla Payton Collins.

-**Salut Quinn**, s'exclama une brunette qui venait d'entrer dans les toilettes.

**-Salut Rachel**, murmurai-je les yeux toujours clos.

**-Tu te sens bien, Quinn? **

-**Kayla**, répliquai-je simplement et la brune face à moi compris aussitôt

**-Quinn...**, tenta-t-elle.

**-Je sais, Tu es sa meilleure amie, d'ailleurs tu as même eu une aventure avec elle**, répliquai-je un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix.

-**Je suis avec Puck, Quinn. Tu le sais. Puis qu'elle est la fille qui n'a pas été dans son lit Q.? **

**-Moi**.

**-Oh... Quinn Fabray, ne me dis pas que tu as envie d'être dans le lit de Kayla? **

**-Pourquoi cela te choque?**

**-Tu es la capitaine des cheerleaders, présidente du club d'abstinence et tu veux rester vierge jusqu'au Mariage.**

**-Je sais et je m'étonne moi même de... Fantasmer sur Kayla Collins! **

**-C'est naturel Quinn. Dépêche-toi, Sylvester va nous tuer si on arrive en retard.**

Rachel Barbara Berry, meilleure amie de Kayla mais surtout, ma confidente et mon bras droit. Je saisis sa main tandis qu'elle me sourit malicieusement, pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue. Nous retrouvions Santana et Brittany à l'extérieur et Santana ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Lopez?** Demandai-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches et en relevant la tête.

**-J'ai entendu votre discussion, et ce qui me fais rire c'est que toi, Quinn Fabray, vierge et présidente du club d'abstinence, veuille grimper aux rideaux avec SexyCollins.**

**-Retourne embrasser Britt et fou moi la paix.**

Son rire redoubla d'intensité. Je rageai contre Santana, ma meilleure amie. Brittany le compris et elle lança un regard noir à Santana, qui déglutit et s'arrêta immédiatement de se payer ma tête. Un sourire fendit mon visage, et nous nous dirigions vers l'entrainement des cheerios.

**-Par rapport à SexyCollins, je peux t'aider à te retrouver dans son lit Sainte Fabray.**

**-Santana !**

**-Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir Kayla dans ton lit avec sa tête entre tes jambes Fabray !**

**-Je ne vais rien dire. Mais Kayla est une coureuse de jupon. Une Dom Juan. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en couple. Jamais. Et je ne veux pas juste du sexe.**

**-Sa crève les yeux que tu la veux. Tu peux dire n'importe quoi, tu la veux. Tu veux prendre ton pied avec elle**

**-Je ne veux pas un coup d'un soir. **

**-Tu avoue à demi que tu la veux. **

**-Peut être Lopez. Cependant, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de sa**, répliquai-je sèchement alors que nous nous dirigions sous la douche, il ne restait plus que nous deux.

-**Il ne reste que nous Fabgay, alors parlons peu, parlons bien**, soupira la Latina.

**-Très bien**, cédai-je, je ne pouvais rien faire face à ma meilleure amie, **Dans ce lycée il n'y a aucune fille qui n'a pas été dans le lit de Kayla, sauf moi. Je suis la seule fille du lycée à ne pas avoir couché avec Kayla Collins.**

**-C'est vrai, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué**, murmura Santana pour elle même.

**-La discussion est donc close!**

Je laissai Santana seule, dans ses pensées et me dirigea vers ma voiture, à l'abri des regards je me permis de fermer les yeux et laisser quelques larmes couler. Pourquoi je ne pouvais donc pas tout contrôler? Pourquoi a t'il fallut que des sentiments pour Kayla Payton Collins naissent? Cette fille ne s'apercevait pas qu'elle avait mon cœur entre ses mains. Moi, Quinn Fabray, j'avais donné inconsciemment mon cœur à quelqu'un. A une fille. Mais à la mauvaise personne. J'avais donné mon coeur à une Dom Juan, au féminin. Mais surtout, à une fille pour qui je n'existais pas. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues, et je laissai ma tête reposer sur le volant de ma voiture. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit compliqué? Pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureuse de Kayla Payton Collins? Pourquoi?

* * *

Voila pour le premier Chapitre :)!


	3. Kayla

Chapitre 2 :)! Basé sur Kayla. On en apprend beaucoup. Au début je ne voulais pas écrire sa, mais l'inspiration m'est venue, et j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre, tel qu'il est la. Bonne Lecture.

_Review:_

P'tit Griffon: Merci Beaucoooup. :)! J'espère que tu suivra mon histoire et que je ne te décevrai pas. Sa fais un moment qu'elle est écrite et je n'ai jamais osé la poster. :/

Emy Unbroken: Je suis moi-même une adepte du Faberry :). Je te laisse découvrir Kayla dans ce chapitre. :)

Meg1287: Meeerci beaucoup :$! J'éspère de tout coeur que le charme ne se rompera pas :$ :/! Bonne Lecture

Lili: Merci, Voici donc la suite :) !

* * *

Lucy Quinn Fabray. Dieu, que cette fille me trottait dans la tête. Présidente du club d'abstinence, capitaine des cheerleaders et la seule fille que je respecte. Elle me hantait. Si bien que je multipliais mes conquêtes, comme pour essayer de la sortir de ma tête, cependant toutes mes tentatives échouaient lamentablement. Quinn restait maîtresse de mes pensées. Et pour sa, je la détestais. Comme pour la faire payer, je l'ignorais. Purement et simplement. Je faisais comme si elle n'existait pas. Cependant, Brittany et moi, nous nous lancions dans notre numéro, et je m'aperçus que ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas, avec cette étincelle. Désir. Amour. Et ce je ne sais quoi, qui me faisait fondre. Je pourrais passer ma vie à ignorer Quinn Fabray, elle trouvera, sans le vouloir, le moyen de me ramener à elle. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, la sonnerie annonça la fin du Glee Club. Je l'observai, à la dérobée, comme à mon habitude. Je ne pouvais pas être avec Quinn. Elle méritait mieux que moi. Mieux qu'une coureuse de Jupon, mieux qu'une fille qui couchait à droite et à gauche, mieux qu'une personne morte de peur.

L'amour n'a jamais était pour moi, de toutes les manières. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'étais décidément plus la même. Noah pouvait en témoigner. Il y a deux ans encore, je croyais à l'amour, au bonheur, à la justice. A l'heure actuelle, je ne savais plus où trouver l'espoir. Personne ne savait. Personne ne savait que ma mère était morte sous la main de mon père, et depuis sa mort, mon père devenait de plus en plus violent. Si je rentrais, ne serai-ce, que quinze minute après l'heure qu'il m'était donné, je pouvais m'accrocher pour tenter que sa dure le moins possible. Des larmes, des cris, qui atteignait à chaque fois les oreilles de mon petit frère, Tobias, quatre ans, qui venait, une fois le cauchemar terminé, me demander un câlin. Depuis la mort de ma mère, ma famille vrillait. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je me réfugiais derrière une image. Au lycée, je suis populaire, coureuse de jupon, pour certains je suis sans sentiments et pour d'autre je suis forte, battante, courageuse. Cependant, chez moi, si je pouvais encore appeler cette maison comme mon chez moi, je n'étais plus cette fille, le masque tombait. Face à mon petit frère, j'étais cette fille sensible, tendre, douce, aimante, possessive et protectrice. Tobias était le seul à me voir tel que j'étais. Puck, de temps à autre, arrivait à apercevoir le vrai moi, caché sous un cœur de Pierre. Même Quinn arrivait parfois à me faire me sentir bien et à faire tomber le masque. Mais je refusais. Je ne pouvais. Ce serai la mettre elle, eux, en danger. Mon père n'était plus celui qu'il était, ivre, de rage mais aussi d'alcool. Il était violent. Alors je repoussais tous ceux qui m'entouraient, par peur. Je repoussais _Amitié_ et _Amour_. Seul Puck m'était resté. Il n'avait pas voulut me laissé après avoir découvert ce qui se tramait chez moi.

Je laissai ma tête reposer sur mon casier, et une grimace apparut sur mon visage au souvenir d'hier soir, et de mon père.

**-Tiens, Mademoiselle Collins!**

**-Puck**, répondis-je en me massant la nuque et en grimaçant à la douleur qui vrillait mon dos, je n'aurai pas du faire le numéro de danse.

-**Combien de fois?** demanda-t-il doucement, de la tristesse dans la voix.

**-Cinq fois, sous les yeux de Tobias.**

**-Il mérite d'aller en taule cet enculé. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à personne? Tu vas finir par y rester et Tob' sera seul. Fait le pour lui au mois Kay'!** répliqua mon ami, énervé d'être impuissant face à ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie. **Et arrête de fuir. Arrête tout simplement d'aller à droite et à gauche.**

**-Et pourquoi je devrais arrêter de fuir? Donne moi une bonne raison**, demandai-je en perdant patience.

-**Quinn Fabray**, répondit le garçon à la crête en face de moi. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Comment savait-il? **Elle est la seule fille avec qui tu n'as pas couché, quand elle essaye de te parler, tu fuis. Quand Schuester vous a demandé de vous mettre en duo, tu as préféré être avec Brittany. Tu la fuis comme la peste, et tu n'es pas particulièrement agréable avec elle **_**Sexy Lady**_**.**

**-Premièrement, elle est vierge, et je ne veux pas voler sa première fois. Deuxièmement, j'ai envie de t'étrangler. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre, abruti**, ronchonnai-je. Je n'aimais pas quand il me perçait à jour.

-**Alors petit un, sa crève les yeux qu'elle te veut. Petit deux, je n'ai jamais lu un livre dans ma vie **_**Chérie**_, sourit-il en passant son bras par dessus mes épaules. **Allons chercher Tob'.**

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Tobias adorait son _Tonton Puck_, et chaque jeudi nous allions au Parc ensemble, comme une petite famille, avant que je ne rentre chez moi. Puck me voyait changé, de jour en jour. Je devenais de plus en plus agressive, distante et je repoussais quelques fois, mon petit frère qui voulait me donner un de ses fameux _câlins magique_. Je soupirai. Ma vie était loin d'être rose. Personne n'arrivait à me comprendre, sauf Puck. Même Rachel Berry n'y arrivait pas. Je fermai les yeux, me rappelant du moment où elle avait faillit tout découvrir.

**-Bouge ton fessier, Honey**, râlai-je. **Ce n'est pas comme sa que tu apprendras à faire du Skate.**

**-Oh ça va Sweetie ! Je suis très bien assise par terre, de plus il fait une chaleur étouffante et je n'en peux plus. **

Un rire m'avait échappé, a sa réplique. Rachel et la chaleur, cela ne faisait pas bon ménage. Je retirai mon débardeur, restant en brassière de sport, sous le regard inquiet de Rachel. Je l'avais questionné du regard, et quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur mon abdomen, j'avais compris de suite. Mes hématomes n'avaient pas entièrement disparut, mon père n'y étant pas allé de main morte, cette fois ci. Elle avait bafouillé durant de longues minutes, cherchant surement des explications. Et j'avais hésité. A tout avoué. Mais si elle savait, je n'arriverai plus à la protéger comme il se doit. Je soupirai. Mon père avait brisé mes rêves. Mes envies. Il m'avait brisé. Et j'essayais de protéger mes proches de lui. S'ils savaient, ils essaieraient de faire quelque chose et donc, ils affronteraient mon père. Et sa, je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais qu'ils restent loin de ça. Je lui avais dis que j'étais tombé violemment en Skateboard sur le bitume. Elle m'avait cru, et c'était foutu de moi en me disant que je n'étais pas vraiment doué. J'avais souris. Elle ne se doutait de rien. J'étais passé, à côté d'une catastrophe ce jour la. Si Rachel avait su, Santana aussi, donc Brittany et si les trois compères le savaient, Quinn, aurait été mise au courant. La connaissant un minimum, Quinn aurait essayé de faire quelque chose, pour me sortir de la.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil caressait mon visage. Je me levai doucement. Mon dos me faisait atrocement souffrir. J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à caché ce que j'avais. Je lâchai un profond soupir, en regardant mon téléphone. Un nouveau message. Rachel.

**_De: Little Barbara_** T_u me dois des explications. _

**_A: Little Barbara_** _Sur quoi Honey?_

**_De: Little Barbara_** Tes hématomes, Sweetie! Tu en as de plus en plus, et tu as du mal à danser :/!

_**A: Little Barbara**_ _Ce n'est rien, Rach... _

**_De: Little Barbara_** _Non. Pas de ça avec moi. On va parler, que tu le veuille ou non. Et je veux la vérité. Parce que tu n'es JAMAIS tombé en skate, j'ai demandé à Noah._

Je soupirai. Cette fille aura ma mort. Elle était persévérante. C'est pour cela que j'aimais Rachel plus que tout. Elle était toujours la, même quand je ne lui disais rien. Elle était la. Depuis que ma mère n'était plus la, Rachel m'avait prise sous son aile et me protégeait de tout. Sauf de mon père. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Si mon père l'apprenait, elle était très mal. J'avalai péniblement ma salive et ne daigna pas répondre à Rachel. Peut être que je devrai lui dire, et faire comme avec Puck. Mais est ce que cela marchera? Est ce qu'elle tiendra sa langue? Si tout cela remontait aux oreilles de Quinn, j'allais avoir à faire à une tornade blonde furieuse. Même si nous n'étions pas amies, Quinn me couvait du regard, et c'est ce qui m'attirait chez elle. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas être avec elle. Je me l'interdisais.

* * *

Voila pour le deuxième chapitre. Je le retravaille, tout comme le premier, alors je risque de le changer. Mais je vous le poste tel quel. Bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis, avec impatience. :$


	4. Noah

Chapitre 3. Vue par Noah. Je crois qu'il risque de se faire tuer :)!

_Review:_

_P'tit Griffon:_ Je sais. Je ne fais pas gaffe quand je me relis, et des fautes passe à travers. Je cherche quelqu'un pour me corriger. :/

_Emy Unbroken:_ Pas maintenant, en tout cas. :/

_Meg1287:_ Merci beaucoup :$! La situation à Kayla risque de ne pas aller mieux de sitôt. Et oui.. Rachel ou Quinn, ahah :D! Je ne fais pas attention malheureusement. Je vais essayer de faire un peu plus attention, mais ce n'est pas mon fort :/

_Lili:_ **KAYLA** ressemble à Phoebe Tonkin (comme sur la photo qui illustre l'histoire) et **TOBIAS**, je n'ai pas réfléchis. Merci beaucoup. Et je ne sais pas. Je suis cavalière, Propriétaire de mon cheval, et j'ai un examen d'équitation à préparer. Alors, je publierais quand le temps sera la. Concernant Larmes Ravageuse, elle est sur Skyrock.

* * *

Kayla Payton Collins. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette fille. Elle allait me rendre fou. Certes, elle était très sexy, même plus que sa. Avec des yeux à tomber par terre. Mais elle fuyait continuellement. Inutile. Elle m'exaspérait. Moi mais aussi Rachel. Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi elle fuyait autant. Enfin moi j'avais un début d'élément de réponse, mais pourquoi autant fuir? Pourquoi? Pourquoi fuyait-elle Quinn Fabray? Je ne la comprendrais jamais là-dessus.

Après la séance au Parc avec Tobias et Kayla, j'avais rejoint Rachel et les trois mousquetaires. Au Breadstix. Mon bras autour de Rachel, je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer mon téléphone, quand Rachel me sortit de mes pensées.

**-Noah, est ce que Kayla est déjà tombé en Skate?** Elle faisait sa petite tête. Cette tête à laquelle je ne pouvais dire non.

-**Tu plaisante? Kayla n'est jamais tombé en skate! Elle est trop doué pour sa**, rigolai-je. Légèrement surpris par sa question. Quinn et Santana sourirent tandis que Brittany vida son verre de jus d'orange.

**-Alors pourquoi elle a tous ces hématomes sur le corps?** Ouch. Que devais-je répondre à sa? Quinn la fixa, surprise d'apprendre ceci.

**-Je... Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Rach'. Si SexyCollins ne ta rien dit, elle à ses raison**, répondis-je essayant de balayer ce sujet.

**-Noah. Tu sais quelque chose?** me demanda-t-elle, insistante. Je soupirai. A quoi bon. Elle devra le savoir, à un moment ou un autre.

**-Oui, je sais quelque chose. Tout même. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Vois sa avec Kay', je ne peux pas je suis désolé. Elle me tuera. Puis Quinn est la.** Je murmurai la dernière phrase, mais pas assez puisque la blonde entendit.

**-Comment sa! Qu'est ce que je ne dois pas savoir Puckerman?** Ragea-t-elle. Je baissai les yeux. Elle allait me tuer. Kayla. Rachel. Quinn. Même Santana et Brittany. Elles allaient toutes me tuer.

**-Elle ne nous dira rien. SexyCollins est réservé. Renfermé. Toi, dis le nous, et bouge ton cul.** La Latina paraissait énervé.

**-Je ne peux pas.** Je suppliai les filles du regard. Mais les yeux bercé de larmes de Quinn, inquiète pour _Sa_ Kayla, me firent baisser mes barrières. Kayla allait me tuer. **Très bien. Mais Quinn, ne fait rien de stupide une fois que tu sauras.** Elle hocha péniblement la tête, et Rachel posa sa main sur la sienne.

**-Quinn, tu es sur de vouloir écouter?** Santana. Elle savait que Quinn était très sensible quand il s'agissait de la brune.

**-Oui, je veux. Puck vas-y. S'il te plait.** Je vis l'amour et l'inquiétude dans son regard et je ne pus qu'insulter Kayla dans ma tête. Elle avait une femme amoureuse à ses pieds. Mais non, madame préférait _Baiser_.

**-Alors, je vais tout vous dire. Mais vous ne dites rien. A personne. Vous garder sa pour vous. Sinon je vous ferrez regretter d'être venue au monde.** Kayla allait définitivement me tuer, mais au moins, on pourra peut être faire quelques choses. Ensemble. **La mère de Kayla est morte il y a deux ans, sous les coups du père de Kayla, enfin géniteur. Kayla et son petit frère, Tobias, ont assisté la scène. Le petit est resté traumatisé, tandis que Kay' essayait de se montrer forte et de le protéger. Depuis ces deux putains d'années, le père de Kayla la bat. Depuis deux putains d'année, l'espèce d'ivrogne qui lui sert de père lève la main sur elle. Elle a fait jurer à son père qu'il ne devait pas lever la main sur Tobias, alors Charles la bat de plus en plus. Que se soit coup de poing, coup de pied, gifle. Tout y passe. Elle subit même des coups de ceinture, de fouet.** Les larmes dévalèrent les joues de Quinn, Santana et Brittany l'entourèrent, elle me regarda, attendant la suite. **Parfois il lance ses bouteilles d'alcool qui n'explosent pas loin d'elle, ce qui lui vaut des millions de cicatrices. Le pire, c'est que Tobias entend tout. Les cris de Kayla, ses larmes. Il entend les mots déplacé de son père, enfin si l'on peut appeler sa comme sa, mais il ne peut rien faire. Elle ne vous dit rien, parce que son père est très violent, et si quelqu'un savait et que la police venait à savoir, je ne donne pas chère de la peau de Kayla. Elle ne te dit rien Rachel, parce qu'elle sait que tu voudrais qu'elle aille chez les flics, mais elle tient à sa vie, et elle ne veut pas mettre Tobias en danger. Tobias et Quinn.** A l'entente de son prénom, elle me questionna du regard. **Ecoute Quinn, tu es la seule à ne pas avoir été dans son lit, tu es la seule femme qu'elle respect. Oui, ses sentiments sont plus qu'amicaux envers toi, mais elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas et ne peut pas être avec toi. Son père ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour vous séparer. Il sait que tes parents sont haut placé dans la justice, alors il a interdit à Kay' de te fréquenter. Crois-moi, elle meurt d'envie d'être à tes côtés, d'être avec toi, mais elle veut ta sécurité avant tout. Alors, elle fait tout pour s'éloigner de toi, elle multiplie ses conquêtes, et tout le tralala. Mais crois moi, j'en parle suffisamment avec elle, elle te veut. Mais elle ne peut pas, Q.** La blonde en face de moi était en larmes dans les bras de Rachel, et je me traitai d'abrutis mentalement. Kayla allait me tuer. Quand elle allait découvrir que les filles le savaient, elle allait me faire vivre un enfer. Je soupirai, et continua en voyant le regard de Santana. **Elle s'éloigne de vous, pour vous protéger. Elle veut vous le dire, mais elle veut vous protéger avant tout. Elle a tout ces hématomes, ces cicatrices sur le corps, elle a une côte en vrac mais elle est debout, pour tous nous protéger, mais en particulier pour Tobias, et pour toi Quinn. Je te supplie de me croire. Elle t'aime comme une dingue, elle ne veut peut être pas l'admettre et dire vouloir que du sexe, mais elle t'aime et te veut à ses côtés. Fais-moi confiance. Vous savez désormais le lourd secret de Kay'. Vous n'en parlez à personne. Son père serait capable de la tuer.** A ces mots, les larmes de Quinn redoublèrent.

**-Je ne... Ne m'attendais pas à... ça.** Rachel. Mon regard se posa sur elle. Les larmes roulèrent de leur propre chef sur ses joues. Je la serra contre moi, tandis que Quinn se calma doucement.

**-Je... Je vais tuer son enculé de... Père.** Elle hoquetait presque à chaque mot, encore sous l'emprise des larmes. Je souriais faiblement.

**-Ne fais rien Q. Si son père savait que vous êtes au courant, Kayla risque sa vie. Il est capable de tout.** Mon téléphone vibra. Kayla.

**_De: SexyCollins 3_**Hey Pucky, Charles part une semaine en voyage d'affaire.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et un petit _Yes_ franchit mes lèvres. Les filles me fixèrent.

**_A: SexyCollins 3_** GENIAL! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai le smile la *.*

**_De: SexyCollins 3_** AhAhAh ! J'ai aussi le smile :)!

**_A: SexyCollins 3_** Rapproche toi de Q. cette semaine alors? ;)

**_De: SexyCollins 3_** Noah... Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle risque quoi que ce soit.

Oh si tu savais…

**_A: SexyCollins 3_** Tu fais chier toi! Tu l'aime Elle t'aime

**_De: SexyCollins 3_** Noah, je veux la protéger. Si je suis avec elle, je ne peux pas. Puis on ne se connait même pas... Ou très peu! Je te laisse, il part...

**_A: SexyCollins 3_** Ne me dis pas que?

**_A: SexyCollins 3_** KAY'?

**_A: SexyCollins 3_**Bordel Kayla? Répond!

**_A: SexyCollins 3_** Kayla s'il te plait...

**_De: SexyCollins 3_** A demain. 3

**_A: SexyCollins 3_** Je vais vraiment assassiner ton père... Vraiment... A demain ... 3

Les filles me fixèrent. Je soupirai. Une énième fois. J'allais tuer son père. Vraiment. J'allais le tuer de mes propres mains.

**-Son père part en voyage d'affaire pendant une semaine.** Elles soupirèrent à l'unisson et un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Quinn. **Cependant, elle ne ma pas répondus durant quelque minutes. Pendant le départ de son père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé.** Quinn écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, elle devait sans doute se demander ce qu'avait sa belle brune. Ses deux la auront ma mort. **On la verra demain. Cependant, pas un mot, vous n'êtes pas censé savoir. Si elle savait que je vous l'ai dit, elle me tuera. Et je tiens à ma vie.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne dira rien.** Rachel avait dis cela d'une voix enroué, cependant les filles approuvèrent. **Par contre, je vais la confronté demain. Je veux qu'elle me le dise d'elle-même, et elle a intérêt de le faire.** Un sourire apparut sur mon visage, elle ne changera jamais.

Je me maudissais mentalement. Kayla allait me tuer. Je n'avais pas tenu ma langue et avais tout déballé aux filles, et en prime, à Quinn. Sa Quinn. J'étais un homme mort. Je relevai la tête, et vit Quinn, des larmes sur les joues. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Savoir la personne que l'on aime, battu et en danger, cela devait être horrible. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, et un sanglot lui échappa. En une demi-seconde, Brittany l'étouffa dans un câlin. BRITTANY. Elle n'avait pas réagit.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Q. Son père va payer. Kayla, et Tobias, seront en sécurité. Bientôt. Promis. Plus rien ne lui arrivera.** Quinn se calma. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Brittany avait les larmes aux yeux mais essayait tant bien que mal de paraître forte, pour soutenir sa petite amie et Quinn. **Je te promets qu'elle ira bien.**

* * *

Voila. Voila. Je n'ai jamais osé poster cette fiction que ce soit sur Skyrock ou autre part. Elle est restée dans un coin depuis plus de deux mois, mais finalement, je vous la poste. J'attends vos avis. :$

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. :)


	5. Rachel

Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre. J'avais une panne, je crois, et je n'ai réussi qu'à pondre ... Ceci. Un Point de vue de.. Rachel Berry, cette fois. Je pense que ce chapitre va vous décevoir.. Il n'est pas fameux.

_REVIEW:_

_Emy Unbroken:_ Merci beaucoup :$! Je pense que celui-ci va te décevoir :(!

_P'tit Griffon:_ Ooh je ne sais pas :D! Merci beaucoup, je crois que Puck va se faire remonter les bretelles quand cela va se savoir :D!

_Meg1287:_ Merci :$! Voila la suite :D

_Quinntana-best:_ Voila la suite. Merci beaucoup. :)

* * *

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Des milliers de questions peuplèrent mon esprit. Comment Kayla avait elle put me cacher une telle chose? J'étais perdu. Complètement dans le flou, depuis que Noah nous avait confié le mode de vie de ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais l'accepter. Kayla ne devait plus vivre comme cela. Elle devait être heureuse de vivre, heureuse dans sa vie, et non pas être brisé, tabassé à la limite de la mort. On m'avait fait jurer de ne rien dire. On m'avait fait jurer de ne rien faire. Je n'allais pas laisser cet enfoiré, tabassé (ou je ne sais quoi encore d'horrible) ma meilleure amie.

**-Salut toi.** Son sourire apparut sur son visage.

**-Salut Miss Berry.** Je lui souris. Kayla m'attira contre elle, et mes mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place autour de sa nuque.

**-On doit discuter, me semble t'il.** Je vis son sourire disparaître et elle laissa apparaître une tête renfrogné. Je ne pus que la trouvé mignonne. Déposant un léger bisou sur sa joue, j'attendis qu'elle me réponde.

**-Très bien.** Je l'entraînais à ma suite dans les vestiaires des Cheerios. Quinn et Santana s'y trouvait, et je les autorisais à rester de regard. **Toute l'histoire du début à la fin, pas de mensonge. Juste ton histoire. **

**- En quoi cela te regarde, explique-moi?** répondit-elle, s'asseyant sur le banc. Quinn s'installa en face d'elle. Ancrant ses yeux à ses de ma meilleure amie.

**-Cela me regarde parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, et que je ne veux pas te voire dans un cimetière. Tout simplement.** Mon ton devenait agressif, ses yeux s'élargissaient et mes trois compatriotes furent surprises. **Alors, maintenant tu parles.**

**-Très bien.** Elle commença, n'oubliant aucune partie de son effroyable histoire. Elle fixait intensément Quinn dans les yeux, voulant lui prouver par A plus B, qu'elles ne pouvaient être ensemble. Quinn, ne supportant pas cette dure vérité, partit du vestiaire les larmes dévalant ses joues. Je restais là, stoïque, à l'écouter religieusement. M'imaginant ce que le père de ma meilleure amie lui faisait. L'imaginant dans divers positions. Imaginant la souffrance. La douleur physique comme morale qu'elle vivait. Mais surtout j'imaginais ce que le petit Tobias ressentait. Elle nous racontait tout. Dans les moindres détails. Les larmes avaient coulé d'elles mêmes sur nos m'étais inconsciemment rapproché de Kayla, jusqu'à frôler son dos, son ventre, et à parcourir son corps de mes yeux, imaginant les traces de blessures, les cicatrices, les bleus, les points de suture. Santana et Brittany avait prit le même chemin que Quinn. Ne supportant plus d'entendre la vérité sur la vie de Kayla. **Tu sais tout, maintenant.** Son récit avait touché à sa fin. Mes yeux noyé dans les larmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de me coller contre elle. Soupirant d'aise en sentant ses bras autour de moi.

**-Arrête de vouloir nous protéger. C'est à nous de le faire à partir de maintenant.** Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Noah et moi-même allions protéger Kayla. Et par la même occasion, mettre Quinn et ma meilleure amie ensemble. Kayla méritait tout le bonheur du monde après cet enfer.

Les filles étaient installées dans les gradins, essayant de consoler une Quinn en larmes.

**-Quinn.** Ma vois n'était qu'un murmure, mais je la vis se tourner vers moi. La vision de Quinn Fabray en larmes était vraiment une torture.

**-Ecoute, Rachel, on est d'accord pour ne pas laisser cet enfoiré avec Kayla et Tobias.** Santana. Je la regardai, elle et Brittany, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. J'attirai Quinn contre moi, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. J**uste... As-tu vus l'étendu de ses blessures ou pas?** Son regard me fuyait. Ses hématomes n'étaient pas un sujet facile à aborder, surtout quand Quinn était présenté. Je la sentis se tendre dans mes bras.

-**Non, et pour répondre à l'exact question que tu te pose, Satan, je n'ai pas vu les abdos parfait de Kay.** Je vis les filles rire, et Quinn se détendit instantanément.

**-C'est vrai que Kay' est vraiment... Sexy.** J'étouffai un rire. Kayla Payton Collins plaisait à n'importe qui, Femme ou Homme. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage.

**-Ravale tes fantasmes, Lopez.** Quinn grogna dans mon cou après sa réplique, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité général. Quinn et Kayla. L'histoire la plus compliqué.

**-Tout doux, Fabray. Tout doux.** Brittany tapa le bras de sa petite amie. Tandis que Quinn se libéra de mes bras, et partit en direction du lycée.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a?** Je questionnai le couple qui me faisait face. Dans l'espoir d'avoir quelque réponse à mes interrogations.

**-Rachel, Quinn est genre, vraiment in love de Collins. Mais genre vraiment vraiment. Et savoir que sa chère et tendre souffre et que du coup elles ne peuvent pas être ensemble, alors qu'elles s'aiment, c'est dur pour Q. Tu sais très bien que derrière son masque d'Ice Queen, elle est vulnérable, sensible. Quinn souffre, Rachel. Elle souffre beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir être avec Kayla.** Je baissai la tête. Les deux souffraient, chacune de leur côté. Elle ne pouvait pas se toucher, se parler, s'aimer. Juste parce que Charles empêche sa fille de vivre. **Attendez deux minutes... On va leur filer un petit coup de pouce.**

**-Wow, Satan, que veux-tu dire par la?** Je la fixai. Elle avait ce petit air narquois.

**-Tu verras. Je te garantis que Quinn est dans le lit de Kay ce soir ou demain soir.** Kayla avait intérêt à se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Quand Santana Lopez avait une idée, elle la menait toujours à bien et réussissait toujours.

* * *

Le chapitre est en cours de correction. Pas de panique si vous voyez des fautes, j'essaye de le corriger. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus.


	6. Santana

Chapitre un peu court, je l'avoue. Désolé. Il est en cour de correction.

**_REVIEW:_**

_P'tit griffon:_ Il n'a pas suscité beaucoup de review ce chapitre vu par Rachel. Mais c'est vrai qu'en prenant du recul, je l'apprécie. :D! Voici Santana maintenant ;)

_Guest:_ Beaucoup on des envies de meurtre sur Charles je crois : D! Ça va venir, Quinn et Kayla, ça va venir :)! Voila une petite suite. :D

* * *

**-Tu verras. Je te garantis que Quinn est dans le lit de Kay ce soir, ou demain.** Accroche-toi bien Collins.

Sam. Finn. Je devais les trouver. Coûte que coûte. Fois de Lopez.

**-Baleineau, Bouche de mérou. Il faut qu'on cause.** Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers moi. Le visage peint d'interrogation. **Bordel, me regardait pas comme sa, bande d'abruti.** Ils essayaient de reprendre contenance, tandis que je peaufinais mon plan. **Ecoute Hudson, je sais que Kayla est ton style de fille, et qu'elle te plait. Même si elle est branché fille. Et toi Evans, c'est Quinn que t'as dans le viseur. Alors, vous avez intérêt à les draguer, du mieux que possible, ne les lâchez pas.**

**-Attend Lopez, Quinn et Kayla sont indissociable. On dirait un couple.** Jésus, ce qu'il pouvait être en manque de neurone parfois.

**-Oui, Bouche de Mérou, Elles s'aiment. Mais Kayla refuse de l'admettre. Alors Finn tu vas l'occuper, et toi Sam, essayer de séduire Quinn. Kay est d'une jalousie maladive quand il s'agit de Quinn, et Quinn va vouloir "rassurer" sa belle. Alors, ce soir, sa risque d'être, _Boom Boom_.** Les garçons eurent une tête perverse suite à ma dernière phrase, et je les giflais pour qu'ils reprennent un minimum de contenance. **Compris?**

**-Je vais me manger un râteau, Kayla est branché fille.** Remettez le moi à l'océan, il était inutile.

**-Tu la colle, ce n'est pas compliqué. De même pour toi Evans avec Fabray. Compris? Je veux que le couple Quinn/Kayla soit ON avant ce soir.** Ils hochèrent de la tête. Et je me réjouissais d'avance de voir Collins et Fabray, crever de jalousie.

Mon plan fonctionnait à merveille. Sam collait Quinn, telle une sangsue. Des bisous sur la joue, il lui prenait la main, la serrait contre lui. Et Quinn, encore trop sous le choque des récentes révélations sur Kayla, se laissait faire. Mais quand elle c'était aperçut qu'Hudson tournait autour de SA belle, sa tête en valait le détour. J'explosai de rire tandis que Rachel me gifla gentiment le bras.

**-Bonne et mauvaise idée à la fois, San.** Je me retournai vers elle. Un point d'interrogation dans les yeux. **Kayla perd confiance en elle quand un mec est proche de Quinn, elle a horreur de sa.**

**-Peut être qu'elle avouera enfin, comme ça.** Rachel lâcha un petit soupir et Brittany nous rejoignit enfin, se logeant dans mes bras.

**-Les yeux de Quinn lance des éclairs, San.** Je souriais bêtement. Mon plan marchait encore mieux que prévue. Les deux crevaient de jalousie. Sam, profita de l'absence de réaction de Quinn, qui était occupé à fixer Hudson et sa belle, pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn qui ne réagit pas au baiser. Je dirigeai mon regard sur Kayla, mais je vis que Finn était seul. Kayla n'a pas du apprécier que Sam avale la bouche de Quinn. Je secouai la tête, la fuite de Kayla n'était pas prévue, ni même le baiser. Attendez deux minutes? Rachel. Elle ne c'était pas encore exclamé. Je tournai la tête, mais ne la vis plus. Elle a du suivre la belle brune.

**-Santana, tu devrais essayer de retrouver Kayla, elle n'était vraiment pas bien. Mais vraiment pas bien du tout, quand elle a vu Sam embrasser Quinn. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.** Pardon? Oh non. J'avais oublié que Kayla était vraiment très amoureuse de Quinn, et que ce baiser avait du la détruire. Brittany se libéra de mes bras, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Tandis que je restai la, à regarder Sam se faire traiter par Quinn. Je pris la même direction que Brittany, et la retrouva aux côté de Rachel.

**-Kayla, s'il te plait, arrête de te faire du mal, s'il te plaît.** Je vis les larmes dans les yeux de Rachel, ainsi que dans ceux de ma petite amie. Kayla pleurait encore et encore dans les bras de Rachel. Ne s'occupant pas du fait que Brittany, Rachel et moi-même étions plus que touché par cette image. Les larmes inondaient ses joues. **Kayla.** Rachel essayait de la calmer, par tous les moyens. De lui faire entendre raison. Mais rien n'y faisait. Kayla pleurait, encore et encore. Elle se dégagea violemment de Rachel, envoyant son poing contre le mur. Soudain un corps se colla au sien.

**-Arrête.** Quinn. Un sourire étira mon visage, quand je vis Kayla se détendre instantanément. Les mains de notre capitaine, parcouraient les abdominaux parfaits de la jeune brune. Les lèvres de Quinn s'égaraient sur la nuque de Kayla. Elle se détendait, petit à petit, et elle laissa son bras retomber mollement contre son corps. Laissant Quinn prendre soin d'elle. **Laisse toi aller**. Quinn parsemait le cou de la brune de léger baisé, et nous vîmes Kayla retenir quelques gémissements. La Dom Juan se laissait dominer. Si ce n'était pas attendrissant et mignon, _je rigolerais_. Mais je me retenais. Se laisser dominer signifiait beaucoup venant de Kayla. Beaucoup beaucoup. Kayla se retourna dans les bras de sa belle, qui continua encore et encore à embrasser son cou, la marquant. De sa main valide et non-endoloris, la rebelle attrapa les cheveux de Quinn en gémissant fortement, ne se préoccupant pas que nous étions toutes les trois, Brittany Rachel et moi-même, présentes. **Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie**. Kayla ouvrit les yeux, pour les plonger dans ceux de la blonde qui lui faisait face et qui la tenait encore fermement par la taille, elle hocha la tête positivement, avant de se laisser tirer hors des toilettes.

**-Satan. Plus aucun plan foireux? Compris?** J'hochai la tête, trop sous le choc d'avoir vu Kayla en larmes. Rachel me gifla gentiment le bras, mais son regard signifiait beaucoup pour moi.

**-Compris, la naine. Mais si on les laisse faire, dans 103 ans, elles ne seront toujours pas ensemble.** Brittany me regardait avec un certains reproche dans les yeux. J'haussai les épaules avant se sortir. Les deux jeunes femmes me précédaient, et ce que nous vîmes nous colla un sourire niais sur le visage. Kayla et Quinn, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles semblaient vouloir se fondre l'une dans l'autre. Je vis Sam, au loin, de la tristesse dans les yeux. Le pauvre. _Non attendez! Rien à foutre_. Kayla et Quinn se faisait un câlin, plus qu'amicale. **Non mais en fait, Berry, mon plan a servit. Regardes-ça!** Je rigolais doucement en voyant Rachel rouler des yeux. Kayla et Quinn. Quinn et Kayla. Intéressant. Couple à suivre.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre du point de vue de Santana. J'en referais d'autre de son point de vue, mais j'ai du mal à respecter à 100% son personnage et son caractère. Mais bon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue.


	7. Kayla 2

Voila pour ce chapitre. J'ai bloqué sur celui-ci. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal. :$! Mais dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez :) J'aime toutes vos review, elles me collent un sourire débile sur le visage :)

_REVIEW:_

_Emy Unbroken:_ Un grand pas pour leur relation, mais rien ne sera... Simple :)! Elles on avancer, mais risque de ... Peut être... Se ré-éloigner :)

_P'tit griffon:_ Ahahaha.. Voici pour toi alors ;)

_Nezumichii:_ Merci. :)

_Guest:_ J'aime beaucoup ta review :)! Merci beaucoup :)! Les tape pas les pauvres :)

_Meg1287:_ Voici la suite, très chère ;)

_Juuuuulie:_ Voilà Voilà ;)

* * *

Il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Il avait osé. Sam avait posé ses foutu lèvres sur celles de la femme que j'aimais. J'étais désormais dans les bras de Rachel, en larmes. Brittany et Santana pas loin. Mon amie me murmurait des mots qui devaient me calmer. Mais l'image de Sam et Quinn, tournait en rond mans ma tête. J'avais cette impression que mon père me tabassait, encore une fois, m'insultant de tous les noms, me rabaissant. Je me dégageai violemment de Rachel, et envoyai mon poing dans le mur, derrière moi. La douleur me prit instantanément. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'enfer que je vivais, chaque jour. Deux bras m'encerclèrent, m'attirant contre un corps chaud.

**-Arrête.** Cette voix. Quinn. Ma Quinn. Ma tendre Quinn. Ses mains parcouraient mes abdominaux, et ma respiration se fit un peu plus saccadé. Ses lèvres caressaient ma nuque. Je me relâchai, me laissai aller contre elle. Je la laissais prendre soin de moi. **Laisse toi aller.** Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, je la laissais faire. Ses lèvres s'égaraient dans mon cou. Quelques gémissements tentèrent de se frayer un chemin, mais je dus les retenir. Je me retournai, face à elle, tandis que ses lèvres restaient ancrées à mon cou. Ses bras serraient ma taille. Mon corps était collé au siens. Avec ma main valide, je saisis ses cheveux en gémissant fortement, lorsqu'elle me marqua le cou. Je lui appartenais. Les trois filles qui étaient la m'était sortit de l'esprit. **Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.**Je fixais mes yeux aux siens, me noyant dedans. J'hochai la tête, et me laissai tirer par Quinn, vers l'infirmerie.

**-Attends, il faut que je passe à mon casier, j'ai froid.** Quinn s'arrêta, m'attira contre elle pour un câlin. Elle me serra fortement contre elle, au point ou elle risquait de m'étouffer. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras rassurant et chaud. Elle déposait de léger baiser dans mon cou. Elle se retira, et me tendis sa veste de Cheerios, la déposant sur mes épaules. Elle reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Mes yeux ne la lâchaient pas. **Merci.** Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et elle soupira de bonheur.

L'infirmière m'installa dans une petite salle, avec Quinn qui n'avait pas voulut me laisser, elle me tendit de la glace et de la crème. Elle partit en fermant la porte. Quinn me fixait. J'étais assise sur un petit lit, ma main dans la glace, le tube de crème sur la table, Je fixai la glace et sentit Quinn se rapprocher de moi, elle grimpa sur le petit lit, au dessus de moi. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans mes cheveux. Je posai la glace sur la table, à côté du tube. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux miennes. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cuisses. Sa langue se frotta à la mienne, pendant que je caressais tendrement ses cuisses. Elle me retira doucement la veste qu'elle m'avait prêtée sur le trajet.

**-Stop. Stop. Stop Quinn.** Elle soupira. **Je ne veux pas que ta première fois se passe à l'infirmerie.**

**-Très bien, alors on sort d'ici. Parce que, personnellement, j'ai envie de toi.** Elle me donna un coup de bassin, qui me fit perdre le contrôle. Je la retournai sur le lit, pour la dominer pleinement. Je pris d'assaut son cou, pendant que ses mains partaient dans mes cheveux. Je ne la lâchais plus. Elle était à moi, et rien qu'à moi. **J'ai verrouillé la porte, l'infirmière ne nous dérangera pas.** Je pouffai en entendant le ton de sa voix, peint de désir. Le haut de sa tenue de cheerleaders ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, sa peau se retrouva peupler de millions de frisson quand mes lèvres s'approchèrent de sa poitrine. **Kay', fais moi tienne.** Un grognement sortit d'entre mes lèvres et elle s'agrippa un peu plus à mes cheveux, tout en gémissant face à ce son. **Sexy. T'es absolument sexy.** Un sourire étira mes lèvres, quand je retirai, ou plutôt, arrachai son soutien gorge. Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux.

**-Oups.** J'haussai les épaules en même temps, puis partit à la conquête de sa poitrine. Saisissant un de ses tétons en bouche, m'occupant de son autre sein avec ma main gauche. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, et secrètement j'espérais que l'infirmière avait fait insonoriser la pièce. Quinn n'était vraiment pas discrète. Je descendais sur son abdomen ferme et musclé, moins que le miens, mais il restait ferme et parfait. Laissant ma langue se balader, je sentis Quinn se contracter, et ses hanches commençaient à onduler. **Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, c'est ta...**

**-Tu es ma première, et je suis amoureuse de toi, alors**_**bordel,**_**fais quelques choses parce que t'attendre depuis je ne sais combien de temps, savoir que tu t'envoi en l'air avec des meufs en chaleur, sa me tape sur le système, alors tu prends ma virginité et tu accepte tes sentiments pour moi.**_**Merde**_**à la fin. Je meurs pour toi. Je crève d'amour, pour toi.** Mes yeux étaient ouverts en grand. Ma bouche formait un O de surprise, toujours collé au entre de la blonde. Ses paroles électrisaient chacun de mes sens. Des milliards de frissons parcoururent mon corps, et je perdais le peu de retenu que j'avais gardé pour ma belle Quinn. Ma main disparut dans sa culotte en un rien de temps et son gémissement refusa de franchir le pas de sa bouche. Elle regardait ma main, avant de laisser enfin, ce bruit rauque qu'elle retenait par pudeur. Je caressais son clitoris, le torturait. De petit cercle sur lui. J'appuyai par moment. Je le saisissais entre deux de mes doigts. Quinn gémissait, s'accrochant à moi. Ma bouche était dans son cou, je léchais et suçotais chaque parcelle de peau. **Fais le, maintenant, je suis prête. Pour toi. Mon bel ange.** J'arrêtai tout mouvement. **Je t'aime**. Les larmes montaient dans mes yeux. Je les fermais puissamment. Puis, doucement, d'un doigt, je pénétrai Quinn, qui se contracta de douleur. J'embrassai ses yeux fermé. Ses lèvres. Sa poitrine. Elle c'était donnée à moi, entièrement. Elle m'avait tout donné d'elle. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. La douleur sembla s'estomper, car elle m'intima de commencer mon mouvement. J'introduis un second doigt en elle, qu'elle accueillit dans un gémissement rauque en agrippant de toutes ses forces à moi. **Oh bordel, Kay, Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime comme une dingue.** Je me retenais de lui hurler que moi aussi. Je l'aimais. Plus que n'importe quoi. Elle était et serait ma vie parfaite. Mes vas et viens devinrent plus brutaux. Et elle n'était plus que gémissement étouffé par ma bouche, qui avait pris place sur la sienne. Et mouvement de hanche contre mes doigts, essayant de suivre le rythme effréné que j'avais donné à mes doigts. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure. Elle vient. Puissamment. Hurlant. Criant. Mon prénom. Qui sonnait comme une délicieuse mélodie à mes oreilles. Je continuais de léger vas et viens en caressant son clitoris, tandis qu'elle était prise de sursaut à chacun de mes mouvement. **Bordel.** Je souris. Elle devenait vulgaire. Je continuais mes mouvements. Qui redevinrent de nouveau plus rapide. **KAYLA.** Un deuxième orgasme la faucha. Puis un troisième, quand je m'occupai de son clitoris. **Mon dieu, trois orgasmes. Trois.**Je lui souris en l'embrassant.

**-Je t'aime Quinn Fabray.** Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais elle ne réussit à formuler aucun son. Je déposai un bisou sur son nez, caressant sa joue de mes doigts. Elle se serra contre moi, désespérément. Je la serrai aussi. Fort. Pour ne pas la laisser m'échapper. Et nos partagions de petit baiser. **On devrait y aller. **

**-Je ne... T'ai pas rendu la pareil mon amour.** Je l'embrassai, lui murmurant un "_Fais le quand tu seras vraiment prête_". Elle rougit et déposa un bisou sur mon nez. **Mon bébé. Mon ange. Mon cœur. Mon amour.** Elle embrassa une partie de mon visage en le ponctuant de quelques surnoms. Je souris. Et déposa mes lèvres sur les sienne en un baiser appuyé.

**-Sache que je te suis destinée, et qu'à partir de maintenant, tu es ma famille, ma vie et mon oxygène. Avec Tobias, bien sur. Mais tu es.** Je déposai de nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres. **Ma Femme.** Elle sourit grandement. Puis je me relevai, lui tendant ses vêtements. Je lui tendis sa veste, quand elle eu finit de s'habiller.

**-Non. Garde-la. Je veux que l'on sache que tu appartiens à Quinn Fabray. Je ne veux pas voir une pimbêche te tourner autour.** Je lui lançais un petit sourire narquois en enfilant sa veste, un bisou sur son front. Et je sortis de l'infirmerie, sous le regard gêné de l'infirmière. Quinn Fabray était à moi. Restait à me débarrasser de l'enflure qui me servait de père et je pourrais prétendre à pouvoir vivre heureuse.

* * *

Voilà donc pour vous. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews et d'avoir un sourire débile sur le visage AhAh :)


	8. Quinn 2

Voici la suiiiite ! :)

J'ai mis du temps à la poster, entre les week-ends entre amis et la rentrée qui se rapproche! Brefouille voici la suite des histoires de Kayla et Quinn

Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas les séparer ! Enfin... Peut être pas... Je ne sais pas encore :) ! Mais elles sont enfin ensemble !

* * *

Elle était à moi. Kayla Collins est à moi. J'étais aux anges. En cet instant, elle était assise devant moi, au Glee club. Schuester déblatérant encore et encore sur le thème de la semaine, qui était Déclaration d'amour. D'un coup, elle se leva. Faisant taire le prof.

**-Je peux me lancer en première?** Il hocha la tête, la laissant s'installer derrière le piano, et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens. Ses doigt commencèrent à parcourir les touches et sa douce voix empli la salle. Son regard profondément ancré au mien.

_**Everybody needs inspiration, Everbody needs a song, A beautiful melody, When the night's so long**_

Mon souffle se bloqua, mais je ne lâchais son regard pour rien au monde.

_**'Cause there is no guarantee, That this life is easy, yeah**_

_**When my world is falling apart, When there's no light to break up the dark, That's when I, I, I look at you, When the waves are flooding the shore, And I can't find my way home anymore, That's when I, I, I look at you**_

Je ne la lâchais pas. Je maintenais son regard. Pendant que ses doigt, qui avaient parcourut mon corps, parcouraient dorénavant les touches du piano. Créant une douce mélodie qui accompagnait sa voix, qui nous transportait dans un univers parallèle.

_**When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth, You love me for who I am, Like the stars hold the moon, Right there where they belong, And I know I'm not alone, yeah, When my world is falling apart, When there's no light to break up the dark, That's when I, I, I look at you, When the waves are flooding the shore, And I can't find my way home anymore, That's when I, I, I look at you**_

Dieu, que je l'aimais. Je serai capable de tout pour son bonheur. Absolument tout. Je la voulais jusqu'à mon dernier jour, jusqu'à ma mort. Et ce n'est pas son père qui me séparera d'elle.

_**You appear just like a dream to me, Just like kaleidoscope colors, That cover me, All I need, Every breath that I breathe, Don't you know you're beautiful**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore, And I can't find my way home anymore, That's when I, I, I look at you, I look at you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, woah**_

_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

Ses doigts arrêtèrent doucement leur mélodie et sa voix arrêta de résonner dans la salle. Tous se levèrent pour applaudir sa performance, mais je restais assise. Bouche bée. Cependant, elle se dirigea vers moi, saisit une de mes mains, pour me lever face à elle.

**-A n'importe quel moment de la journée, je pose mes yeux sur toi, et je sais ce que j'ai à faire. T'aimer. Purement et simplement. Parce que tu es mon plus beau rêve.** Elle me souleva tendrement et je posai enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes, sous les sifflements de nos camarades. Elle me faisait tourner, et je sus qu'enfin, j'avais trouvé ma fin heureuse, comme dans les contes de fées ou les Disney de Brittany. **J'ai besoin de toi.** **Et sache que mon chez moi, il est la, au creux de tes bras, princesse.** Une larme roula d'elle-même sur ma joue, et vint mourir à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je reposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux bruns, tandis qu'elle me reposait à terre.

**-Tu viens de mettre la barre très haute, à vous de jouer les jeunes, faites aussi bien que Kayla.** Mon regard se plongea dans le sien, pendant que la cloche sonnait, annonçant la fin des cours.

**- Prépare-toi à une belle chanson, bel ange.** Elle sourit, en reposant tendrement et amoureusement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**-Collins, on va chercher Tob', j'ai ma revanche à prendre sur Mario Kart.** Kayla éclata de rire, et Puck fit une moue boudeuse, causant mon rire. **Tu veux venir Fabray?** Kayla se stoppa, et moi aussi. Elle m'interrogea du regard, cherchant un début de réponse à cette question, je me collai un peu plus à elle.

**-Avec plaisir, ma mère rentre tard.** Un sourire illumina le visage de ma brune.

Tobias et Puck jouait à Mario, sur la Wii, dans le salon de ma brune, pendant qu'elle s'affairait à cuisiner, pour le repas de ce soir. Je me glissai derrière elle, ma tête contre son épaule.

**-Je t'aime.** Elle soupira de bonheur, se retournant dans mes bras pour m'embrasser chastement.

**-Je t'aime aussi, belle blonde.** Elle se libéra de moi pour retirer son sweat, la laissant en simple débardeur et je vis quelques un de ses hématomes. Je retins de justesse un cri d'effroi, et les larmes montèrent. Elle du s'en apercevoir car elle m'attira contre elle, me serrant de toute ces forces. Quelques larmes coulèrent. **Quinn... Mes hématomes vont partir. Ce n'est rien.**

**-Arrête s'il te plait! Rach' les avait vu, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient...** Elle m'embrassa, insérant tendrement sa langue dans ma bouche. Ok... Jamais je ne me ferrai à tes lèvres, alors arrête de me faire taire de cette manière. Elle rigola légèrement avant de se remettre aux fourneaux sous mon regard plus qu'amoureux. Ma place est ici. A ses côtés. Elle est l'air que je respire. Je ne voulais pas partir, ni fuir tout cet amour, tellement bon à vivre. Je la voulais dans ma bras, puisque c'est la que j'étais le mieux. Avec elle.

Rachel parlait avec Mercedes, échangeant sur divers chanson. Brittany et Santana s'embrassaient et se murmuraient des mots doux. Sam, Puck et Finn parlèrent de tout et de rien. Artie et Tina rigolaient. Kurt et Blaine discutaient mode. Tina et Mike parlaient de leur futur repas en tête à tête. ET j'étais convenablement installée dans les bras de ma belle, qui pianotait sur son téléphone, sous mon nez. Mon regard se posa sur sa discussion.

**De Charles:** J'espère que tout est prêt à la baraque. Je rentre plus tôt que prévue.

**A Charles:** Oui, la maison est prête. Tobias est en sortit avec l'école.

**De Charles:** Tant mieux pour lui. À demain, et conduis toi bien, sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

**De Charles:** Oh et j'espère que tu n'as pas fricoté avec cette blondasse de Fabray, sinon tu sais ce que sa va ta couter.

À la lecture de ce message, Kayla se tendit et resserra sa prise autour de moi. Elle murmura un simple "si tu savais.." et je ne pus m'empêcher une vision horrible de ma Kayla, battue et insulté de tout les noms, par son...Géniteur.

**A Charles:** Il ne c'est rien passé Charles.

**De Charles:** Oh je le sais, tu veux tellement protéger ta belle que tu ferais tout pour.

Elle soupira, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour l'embrasser tendrement et chastement sur les lèvres. Elle répondit timidement à mon baiser, et plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Ses yeux se fermèrent et je saisis mon portable, envoyant un message à Rachel et Puck.

**A Pucky et Diva:** Charles rentre plus tôt et sa craint pour Kay'!

**De Diva:** Je vais le tuer !

**De Pucky:** Oh merde... Fait tout pour qu'elle reste avec toi ! Elle ne doit pas prendre peur parce que son foutus géniteur est un salopard !

**A Diva:** Je t'aide!

**A Pucky:** Je resterai avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive ! Elle est à moi ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas en parler à mon père...

**De Pucky:** Elle va nous tuer mais... Je pense que l'on devrait le faire ! Elle serait tranquille. RDV avec Rach' et Brittana après le cours. On n'a rien et elle va à la muscu avec Sam!

**-Bon, les jeunes, à qui le tour? Kayla vous a mit la barre trop haute?** L'intéressé releva la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, joueur. Tandis que je levais la main, indiquant que j'étais prête à chanter. **Très bien Quinn, à toi.** Je me levais, délaissant les doux bras de ma chérie. La chanson idéale avait germé dans ma tête, cette nuit, quand je m'étais pour la toute première fois endormis dans les bras de Kayla Collins. La mélodie démarra et je la fixais, lui dédiant entièrement cette chanson. Il fallait qu'elle sache...

_**There's a storm coming up, and I gotta prepare myself., 'Cause this felling's , getting stronger everyday.**_

_**Something's creeping inside, everything is about to change. Gotta face the fact , that I can't walk away.**_

Santana, Rachel, Brittany et Puck eurent un sourire si grand, que je sus que j'avais fais le bon choix. Je devais lui dire. Tout ce que j'avais au plus profond de moi. Des larmes firent l'apparition dans ses yeux et Puck l'attira dans une étreinte. Pendant que le reste des paroles, sortaient d'entre mes lèvres qui étaient étiré en un grand sourire.

_**This is critical, I am feeling helpless. So hysterical, and this can't be healthy. I can't eat or sleep, when you're not with me. Baby, you're the air I breathe. This is critical, yeah. So stuck on you.**_

_**Used to have everything figured out, but it's different now. When you came, you saw, you conquered my heart.**_

Puck lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qui lui tira un doux sourire. Pendant que ses yeux emplis de larmes me fixèrent. Rachel et Santana avait quelques larmes qui coulaient librement, leurs regards passant de Kayla à moi, puis de moi à Kayla. Un sourire radieux sur le bout des lèvres.

_**It's your laugh and your smile; wanna stay for a little while. I don't wanna go, I just want you in my arms.**_

_**This is critical, I'm feeling helpless. So hysterical, and this can't be healthy. I can't eat or sleep, when you're not with me. Baby, you're the air I breathe. This is critical, yeah. So stuck on you.**_

_**Used to run and hide. Used to bend our love. But I can't escape this time. Oh no.**_

Elle baissa le regard, cependant je continuais de la couver du regard. Puck la serrait contre lui, lui essuyant les quelques larmes qui c'étaient faites la malle.

_**This is critical, I am feeling helpless. So hysterical, and this can't be healthy. I can't eat or sleep, when you're not with me. You're the air I breathe. This is critical, yeah.**_

_**Baby it's so critical, it's so critical, yeah. It's so critical, it's so critical, yeah**_

_**So stuck on you.**_

Ils applaudirent tous. Mais je ne la quittais pas des yeux, murmurant un _je t'aime, plus que de raison_ à son égard. Elle sourit tendrement, pendant que je me rasseyais convenablement dans ses bras. Schuester n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, surpris de me voir chanter mon amour sans doute.

**-Quinn.. C'était...**

**-Parfait !** Rachel le coupa sautant de sa chaise tel un kangourou, pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Son regard se posa sur Kay, et elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

**- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.** Elle m'avait murmuré ses quelques mots à l'oreille. Je souriais, avec un air, sans doute, débile peint sur le visage. On était ensemble, et c'était l'important. Même son père ne pourrait rien y changer. Il ne me rester plus qu'à mettre en place ce plan avec Puck, Rachel, Santana et Brittany, mettre mon père dans le coup. Et elle serait libre. Enfin.

* * *

Voilà Voilà mes chers lecteurs!

Les musiques sont When i look at you de Miley Cyrus / Critical des Jonas Brothers (groupe préféré de ma sœur)


End file.
